


Chocolate Ice Cream with Hot Sauce

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Small mention of Self Harm, brian isn't having a great time and oz is Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: It's times like these when all you really need is a friend and an odd food combination due to lack of sense of taste to feel better.





	Chocolate Ice Cream with Hot Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> first monster prom fic on ao3 hell yeah
> 
> i'll be up and front with y'all, this has. a lot of headcanon in it. but regardless i think i did pretty alright
> 
> sorry if the formtting's a little weird, i'm too tired to fix it lol

Oz peered into Brian's room, a little confused. The light was on but the room was empty, the only signs of Brian recently having been there being the lights and the fact that his laptop was nearly falling off his bed, along with some scattered papers on the floor. They went in to investigate, seeing the laptop had an audiobook opened for a book they were reading in their english class while the papers seemed to be math homework with angry scribbles all over them. Oz mentally frowned, putting the laptop on sleep mod and gathering the papers before putting them on his desk. They then turned the lights off and exited, going to Vicky's room since it was the next one over.  
Vicky was currently charging herself, a wire sticking out of the back of her neck and plugged in to the wall. She was scrolling through her phone as she ate chips from a bag, looking up when she had heard a knock on her door.  
"It's open!" She said, Oz taking this as a cue to let themself in. 

"Hey Vic, I hope I'm not bothering you."  
"Oh hi Ozzy! Not at all, what's up?"  
"Have you seen Brian around? I needed to ask him something about next weekend and I didn't see him in his room."

Vicky frowned.

"Sorry Ozzy, I've already been here for a few hours already so I wouldn't know."  
"Aw that's ok, I'll go ask Amira then."  
"Alrighty, I hope you find him!"  
"Thanks Vic. I'll see you tomorrow, charge well."  
"G'night Ozzy."

And with that, Oz exited her room, going down the stairs to find Amira lying on the couch in a t-shirt and shorts, flipping through channels on TV with a bored look on her face.  
"Red," Oz said, not really getting her attention. "Reeeeed," They tried again, with similar results. They finally decided to wave their hand in front of her face, letting out a slightly annoyed, "Oz to Amira, are you there?"

She blinked a few times before looking at them.  
"Oh shit, hey Ozzy. Sorry, I think I kinda spaced out there."  
"No it's ok, don't worry about it. I just wanted to ask if you've seen Brian, I needed to ask him something."  
"Sorry man, I haven't. I heard someone in the kitchen like an hour ago but other than that, no dice."  
"Damn."  
"Yeaaah. If you're so intent on trying to find him maybe check the kitchen. I dunno if he actually left so maybe he's still there."  
"Alright, I guess I will then. I'll see you later then."  
"K. Night Ozzy."  
"Night Red. Try and get some sleep soon by the way, you're already passing out."  
Amira snorted before saying,"Yes mom," as Oz left, causing them to shake their head before venturing to the kitchen. They turned on the lights and scanned around to find a half empty bottle of hot sauce knocked over on the counter, a small trickle still flowing out of the opening. Oz went to clean it up, taking notice that it was Brian's favorite hot sauce. Odd. He usually didn't take it out of his jacket unless he actually wanted to use it. Suddenly something sparked in Oz's mind and they opened the freezer to find the tub of chocolate ice cream missing. They sighed, closing the door again before taking the hot sauce bottle in one hand and snapping their finger with the other. Suddenly they were on the roof, the faint sound of fairly depressing music coming from their left. They looked over to see Brian lying down with his headphones on, bucket of ice cream in hand. He was staring at the sky, seemingly unaware that Oz was there.  
However as soon as they went to make a sound he said, "Hey Oz," rendering them silent again. They sat down next to him, Brian pushing off one of the cups of his headphones and looking up at them.  
"I think you left this," They said, offering the bottle of hot sauce they'd retrieved earlier. Brian said nothing, taking it and putting a few more dashes into his ice cream before putting it into one of the pockets of his jacket. He then took a bite before looking at the sky again, Oz deciding to remain silent for a few minutes.  
"So what brought you up here this time?"  
"Homework stressed me the fuck out. I think it tipped me into a panic attack because I started crying and shaking a lot and I couldn't understand anything I read or heard."  
"Oh fuck."  
"Yeah, no, it was pretty bad."  
"Do you still feel panicky and stuff?"  
"Not really. Not as much as earlier at least. I mean my chest still feels kinda tight but I'll be fine once I get to the bottom of this tub."  
"Are you sure?"  
"You know me Ozzy, eating my problems away is one of the only things that actually works."  
"I know, I know. I guess I just can't help but be worried for you when you don't say anything."  
"Relax man, you know I've been clean for like a year. I'd tell you guys if I got the impulse again."  
"And I trust you to do that, it's just some. Weird instinct that tells me to be wary of shit like this."  
"I know. Just try not to worry about me so much dude, I can take care of myself. I know you're like. Older than time itself but I'm an adult too."  
"Ok, ok, I'll try. Sorry for getting so fussy about it."  
"Nah it's all cool. You're just trying to be a good friend, I appreciate it a lot."  
Oz nodded and looked up as well, leaning back a bit. The sky was fairly clearly, only a few wisps of a cloud here and there. Oz had to admit, they could understand why Brian liked coming up here when he was upset. After a few minutes of relative silence, Brian asked, "Do you think dinosaurs enjoyed stars as much as we do?"  
Oz blinked. "I beg your pardon?"  
"'Cause like. I dunno. I think they'd also have that impulse to like shiny things that  
most living things have y'know."  
Oz looked to him and chuckled.  
"I mean I wouldn't remember. I'd say you're right though, shiny things are almost severely appealing."  
Brian nodded thoughtfully, scooping more ice cream into his mouth.  
"So."  
"So what?"  
"Why'd you even come after me in the first place, I thought you were trying to catch up on that show you liked."  
"I had something I needed to ask you but if I'm honest, I've already forgotten what it was about," They shrugged. He turned to look at them again with an amused expression before scraping at the edges of the ice cream container. Once he'd gotten the last few bits into his mouth, Brian let out a satisfied sigh, putting the spoon behind his ear. He then scooted closer to the side of the roof, looking at the recycling bin that was by the curb in front of their house that Vicky had forgotten to bring back in.  
"Hey Oz, think you could open that for me?" He said, pointing to it. Oz gave him a strange look but raised their hand anyways, flipping open the lid. Brian then capped the ice cream tub before aiming and throwing it, letting out a celebratory "Yesssss" as it made its way into the bin with a fairly loud thud. Oz laughed and closed the bin, offering Brian a high five which he gladly accepted. In replace of his previous deadpan expression, he now had a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
Oz shifted closer to him and put an arm around his shoulders, Brian returning their gesture.  
"Thanks by the way Ozzy. For sticking with me while I rode that thing out I mean."  
"Any time B. I got your back no matter what. Amira and Vicky do too."  
"I know. I love you guys, I hope you know that. I dunno where I'd be with you all."  
"We love you too B. We're all best friends till all breaks loose after all."  
"With Damien next in line for the throne, I don't think we'd have to wait all that long."  
They both laughed, playfully shouldering each other. After their laughter died down, Brian was left with a full smile on his face- at least as full as it could get with a chunk of his skin there missing.  


"We should head inside now, Vicky would kick our ass if she found out we stayed out here too long."

Brian let out a short chuckle.

"Hey, when you're right you're right. Thanks again for everything man."  
"No problem B. I'm glad I could help."


End file.
